1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle gear changing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle gear changing apparatus that controls a first gear changing device and a second gear changing device in accordance with a prescribed synchro-shift route.
2. Background Information
Currently, most bicycle transmissions are manually operated by a shift operating wire connected between a manual transmission and a manually operated shift operating device mounted on the handlebar. The rider operates the shift operating device to selectively pull or release the shift operating wire which, in turn, operates a derailleur of the transmission in the desired manner. More recently, bicycles have been provided with an electric drive train for smoother and easier shifting. Electric drive trains may be operated manually or automatically. In manually operated electric drive trains, usually, a button or lever on a shift control device mounted to the bicycle handlebar is manipulated so that a gear shift command is output to operate the motor for upshifting or downshifting the bicycle transmission accordingly. In automatically operated electric drive trains, the gear shift commands are generated automatically based on various running conditions of the bicycle.